Perks
shrunken survivr: decreases the survivr's size to half a normal survivr, given to stalkers # undead power: when your health gets below 20% you become somewhat transparent not like the gillie but similar, you change into the color of your surroundings. # LOOK AT ME!!!: hold Z to go transparent, even weapons, given to stalkers # gift of the desert: 120 hp, given to desert kings # u can't hear me: muffle all sounds, given to the stalker # aimbot: draws a line to target, given to targeters and aimbot helmet wielding people # mac power: mac bullets do 180 damage # team kill: sacrifice yourself but revive your teammate to full health # auto loot, given to scarred helmet wielders # auto revive, given to scarred helmet wielders # auto press, given to scarred helmet wielders # auto reload, given to scarred helmet wielders # Rampage- For every kill, you get 15 adrenaline, and a 10% damage and speed multiplier for 15s. When another kill is gained before the effects wear off, the effects timers reset and an additional 15 adrenaline is added. When a knockout, in team modes, occurs, a Minor Rampage is activated and you get the Rampage effects with halfed duration and halfed effect. Whenever someone triggers the Rampage effects, the message " is on a rampage!" appears in the kill log. The message " is on a minor rampage!" occurs when a Minor Rampage is triggered. This perk is given when a player finds a Berserker's Crown, which is a rare item found in Golden Airdrops, and occasionally Pirate Chests with a 20% chance of dropping. # Adrenaline Junkie- The effects of Sodas and Pills get a 25% multiplier. For every one damage taken, one point of adrenaline is added to the player. This can work against, and possibly be counted as a nerf, against weapons with high bullet damage, like the AWM-S. A player that is shot with an AWM-S and has sufficient gear to absorb damage and not die will have a greatly increased adrenaline, allowing the player to quickly heal up and be on the attack again with increased movement speed, possibly taking down the attacker. This perk is gained by holding the Bungee Cord melee weapon, which has a range equivalent to the Naginata, but with a higher attack rate and 30 damage. It is found in Airdrops with a droprate similar to the Pan. # Lucky- This perk increases the chance of getting higher-level gear from crates. A player with this perk that has dealt the last hit on a crate will increase the chance of a greater item dropping from that crate. For example, a crate that would have dropped a Level One helmet from it will have a very large chance to drop a Level Two helmet, and a small, but neverless larger than normal, chance to drop a Level Three helmet. Knife Crates broken with this perk have a chance of dropping special knife variations from them. This perk is gained from the Lucky Charm, which is an item that holds up the Vest slot. It protects as much as a Level 2 Vest, and can be swapped out with Level 3 vests. The lvl3 vest can also be swapped out for this. This has the same droprate as the Bungee Cord. # endless snowballs: have infinite snowballs given to the player with the yuki kabuto # endless traps: given to survivr with trapper helmet # Closeranger's Curse: given to closeranger # 3. Sniped Out Description You'll never ( almost ) miss a shot! Effect Explained Anybody close to your cursor get automatically targeted at ( unless your on mobile that's a whole other story ) , and if you don't hold your mouse the cursor will still move to where the closest target is to 20. self healing: you have extra health when you deal damage ( 50% of the damage you deal ) 21. 7.76mm in case: 7.76mm do 1.5x extra damage 22. Life sap 50% of the damage you deal to your enemies will regenerate your hp. However, your bullets deal 25% less damage. 23. Consumable in the chamber Consumables have 50% more effect 24. Light pack The fewer items you have, the faster you are # No guns, melee and ammo = 100% faster # 1 gun, no melee and less than 200 ammo = 80% faster # 1 gun, no melee, and less than 400 ammo = 60% faster # 1 gun, no melee and less than 600 ammo = 40% faster # 2 guns, no melee and less than 200 ammo = 70% faster # 2 guns, no melee and less than 400 ammo = 60% faster # 2 guns, no melee and less than 600 ammo = 50% faster # 1 gun, no melee and less than 800 ammo = 20% faster # 2 gun, no melee and less than 800 ammo = 0% faster Having any melee will make you less 10% faster 25. gold is best: every flare you fire will will give a golden airdrop 26. Sawed off, Does more shots but lesser range 27. clips: how many bullets you have of the round is how many you have in your clip. Also no reloads so when you pick up bullets they instantly are in your clip. Example: you have a G18c and 147 9mm bullets so you have 147 rounds in your clip. It would be really op so it would be extremely rare. Like finding a 15x scope in a normal match. 28. Sworder: this perk is a perk found in golden airdrops and it increases the punch rate of your melee. ( The hook moves so fast with this perk you can't see it move causing it to deal incredible damage ) 29. Straight from the Box: you get infinite ammo WITHOUT RELOADING 30. ammo insane: - you start with a random perk - each perk limits you to only using one type of ammo for guns - you cannot pick up anything besides your ammo perk thats not its color -crates now 100% drop ammo along with a random item -deagles/ awm banned (i think you know why) You CAN pick up other perks, but you drop everything you have when getting another.( thats for the other perk) - one EVERY ammo perk is in the map - grenades banned - can't pick up any 31. Snail perk: Just like cast iron skin but it doesn’t reflect bullet but it absorb more damage 32: Haste: You destroy obstacles faster 33: One with the Pilot: You can summon an airstrike every 30 seconds by clicking the perk 34: Full auto: all weapons are automatic. 35: Master thief: you can open doors that are locked, like hydra doors or crossing doors Category:Game elements Category:Perks